1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sunroofs for vehicles and more particularly to pop-up sunroofs in which a panel covering an opening in the vehicle roof is tiltable to a partially opened position or is removable from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of sunroofs have been provided, many of which have disadvantages such as the requirement of a heavy frame which changes the profile and appearance of a vehicle. When a lighter duty frame is used it permits deflection relative to the relatively thin metal roof panel which leads to leakage. In some sunroofs the panel, which is made of transparent material such as glass, is relied on to provide sealing surfaces and since glass is very deflectable the loads imposed in clamping the panel to a closed position lead to deformation and leakage.